ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss
Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss is a computer game, developed by Blue Sky Productions (later Looking Glass Studios) and published by Origin Systems in March, 1992. It is part of the Ultima series. In 1993, a sequel Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds was released. The game was born from a concept brought to Origin by Blue Sky of a "simulation style" RPG using advanced 3D engine technology that was later combined with the Ultima gaming universe created by Richard Garriott. It was released before and featured significantly more complex technology and gameplay than the exceedingly popular Wolfenstein 3D by id Software, but had higher system requirements. id Software programmer John Carmack has himself said that the engine used for Wolfenstein 3D was inspired by a technology demo of the first Ultima Underworld game. Despite its technical excellence, the game was not a great financial success. Today the game has a cult following among fans of the Ultima series, in some abandonware circles, and by the occasional nostalgic early 1990s gamer. In 1993, Ultima Underworld won the Origins Award for Best Fantasy or Science Fiction Computer Game of 1992. Included with the game The release of Ultima IX included these things with the game: * The Book "Memories of Sir Cabirus". * A paper map of the first level of The Abyss * Bag with five metallic Rune Stones (same as in the game) Differences between the Ports Ultima Underworld I was eclusively produced for the IBM-PC. A later port for the Playstation was made, but it isn't known yet, what the differences are. Story On the Isle of the Avatar, a colony was build in the Abyss, to promote Virtue. But the colony failed, and the Abyss became a prison in the end. The player is cast in the role of the Avatar, the protagonist of the Ultima series. After being drawn back to Britannia by an apparition, the Avatar witnesses the kidnapping of Baron Almric's daughter by the wizard Tyball. The wizard escapes, and the Avatar is caught by the baron's guards and taken before him. The Avatar is found guilty of the crime and banished to the Great Stygian Abyss, to either rescue the baron's daughter or perish within. The player has to deal with the survivors of the failed colony and, in the end, discovers a plot to summon a daemon, the Slasher of Veils, into Britannia. In relation to the main Ultima series, the game takes place between Ultima VI and Ultima VII. Trivia *Insipired Wolfenstein 3d engine: "According to id Software programmer John Carmack, the game's engine was inspired by a technology demo of Looking Glass Studios'/Origin's first-person CRPG, Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss from 1991. Carmack claimed he could make a faster renderer. In this he was successful. The Wolfenstein engine lacks many features present in the Underworld engine, such as height changes, sloped floors and lighting, but it runs well on relatively weak hardware." *Ultima Underworld partially inspired The Elder Scrolls: Arena. *Towards the end of the game you can learn a spell that will destroy all life. If you cast it, all other creatures, items, doors and even stairways are destroyed, leaving only the walls, floors and ceilings. *A complete version of Ultima Underworld is available on the July 2000 issue of PC-Gamer Magazine (CD-ROM edition). Upgrades Ultima Underworld I has only one kind of upgrade available. It is a patch to convert the music for General MIDI useage instead of Roland Sound, thus making it much nicer for the ears. Look at it here: MIDI Patch External Links *Ultima World Wide Web Archive *StygianAbyss.com - UW 1,2, Arx Fatalis and, Dark Messiah information site. *Through the Looking Glass forums *Underworld Adventures A project to recreate Ultima Underworld 1 on modern operating systems, using the original game files. *PocketPC Ultima underworld Ultima Underworld for the PocketPC. *Ultima Aiera Ultima Underworld resources Ultima Underworld Category:Age of Enlightenment